It's KakaSaku Week Baby!
by harvestangel99
Summary: My drabbles for Tumblr's KakaSaku Week 2014 Lime in the first chapter. Not work safe or child friendly...
1. Chapter 1

It's KakaSaku Week Baby!

Day 1 (Sunday June 1st)

A Secret

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

A/N: Sorry for the Lateness! Also rather Limey… my first attempt at Lime…

* * *

There was one secret Haruno Sakura would take to her grave. It had happened a few years ago before the Fourth Shinobi War when Sakura was just 16. She had gotten over her defected team mate and was secretly crushing on the Sensei of her genin team. The time she was keeping secret occurred when her Shishou had sent her to retrieve Kakashi for his summons which he notorious for being as late as possible to.

So Sakura had set off, knowing the way from when Naruto and Sasuke used to coerce her into hurry their Sensei into getting to training. Normally when Sakura jumped up to his bedroom Kakashi was fast asleep, today though was different. He was awake but completely oblivious to her presence as his hand was wrapped tightly around his length leaning forward slightly as he ran his hand up and down. Sakura stood transfixed, Inner Sakura was screaming at her to move but all she could do was watch.

It wasn't until he started the grunting that signaled his release that Sakura's body moved back into action and she jumped back down from the window and gave both herself and Kakashi time to recover before knocking on his front door. It was Sakura's secret but it was also one she was rather fond of.

* * *

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

It's KakaSaku Week Baby!

Day 2 (Monday 2nd June)

Demons

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or affiliated characters.

* * *

It was well known Hatake Kakashi had demons, he wore them on his sleeve in order to keep people at arms length. It was less known he had hoped his team (His Naruto, and His Sakura.. he had known Sasuke was a hopeless case) would not face demons as he did.

Sadly though unbeknownst to everyone what had started as a case of straightforward Multi-Personality Disorder had evolved into the pink haired Kunoichi's own brand of personal hell. Inner Sakura who had originally just been Sakura's cheeky side had become her tormenter relaying and replaying every mistake she had made, every bad thing that had happened in her life over and over until her mind started fraying.

The once boisterous and temperamental young woman had retreated inside her own head and was not even going to her hospital shifts or on missions. Everyone was worried about her, but suddenly she had Kakashi's protege in terms of keeping people away.

Finally Sakura had had enough. She knew she couldn't keep fighting off Inner Sakura by herself and in a moment of lucidness ran straight to the one person she knew would understand. Kakashi opened the door to his apartment to find a wide eyed mess of his former student. She threw herself at him saying she couldn't do it by herself anymore, she needed him. And he just wrapped his arms around and silently promised to never let go.

* * *

FIN!


	3. Chapter 3

It's KakaSaku Week Baby!

Day 3 (Tuesday June 3)

He said, She said

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

* * *

The fight had been spectacular, the civilians were still afraid at the amount of KI still lingering in the air, yet it was still unknown what had caused the marriage ending argument between Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Sakura.

Neither party were any help He said she was just naggy and violent and she said that he was the most infuriating man to ever walk the earth and she did NOT regret punching him all the way to Suna, but yes she would apologise formally to Gaara-Sama next time she saw him as she didn't mean to take out an entire wall of the Kazekage Office.

Naruto had unsuccessfully tried to try and bring the couple back together, using his newly found diplomatic skills. It had seemed that this was the end of the road for the pair…

If only this didn't happen every few months.

* * *

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

It's KakaSaku Week Baby!

Day 4 (Wednesday June 4th)

Cat and Dog

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

* * *

Kakashi knew it would never work between them, the were as different as Night and Day. She was the Cat and he was the Dog.

Yet he wanted her, wanted in every sense possible. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her and to live with her for the rest of his life... he just hoped she felt the same way.

* * *

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's KakaSaku Week Baby!**_

_**Day 5**_

_**Heat Wave**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters .**_..

* * *

It was the middle of summer and Konoha was in a drought. Missions had been postponed and the shinobi were lazing around the village in the coolest places they could find. It was too hot too move.

Hatake Sakura lay on the couch in her apartment even with the with air conditioner on full it was too hot. She had convinced her husband to upgrade to a more modern apartment after the wedding but yet the heat managed to get in around the cold air. She closed her eyes feeling drained just from the heat.

All of sudden she felt a cold wet trail sliding up her thigh, she opened her eyes to see her husband unmasked and grinning devilishly up at her. He was dragging an icecube across her heated skin. She smiled at him he was the only man who could cool her down and set a personal heat wave through her at the same time.

* * *

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's KakaSaku Week Baby!**_

_**Day 6 (Friday June 6th)**_

_**Through New Eyes**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.**_

* * *

Finally the war was over and Sakura felt like she could breathe again. Everyone was heading their separate ways again back to their own Hidden Villages, with the bonds of trust and respect firmly in place. Looking around Sakura saw everyone talking, relaxing in their final hours all together. Sakura realised that her former Sensei wasn't with them, so she set off to find him.

She found him a mile away atop a small hill laying on his back gazing up at the stars. She lay silently and lay her head gently on his abdomen.

"Kaka-Sensei, things are so different now I wonder what it will be like going home to Konoha… What will you do after we get back?"

"Just get on with life, I guess. What about you? I'm sure Sasuke will want to start repopulating his clan now that he's decided to come home."

"Sasuke can find someone else for that, I don't feel that way about him anymore, I love him but only as a friend and teammate. It took me a long time but I recently realised I that there may be someone working their way into my heart. He's incredibly loyal, and an amazing man albeit perpetually tardy and porn addicted." As Sakura finished talking she saw Kakashi staring at her with wide eyes.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had been looking at her in a new way but he never thought it would be reciprocated. He was old and tired, she was young and beautiful.

"Why?" He croaked, for once his voice conveying his emotion.

"Because you're you, and I'm me and I think we could be amazing for each other… I love you Hatake Kakashi."

In a flash he had whipped them both upright and removed his mask pressing his lips against hers. He had never been so happy in his life, and all because they had seen each other with new eyes.

"Haruno Sakura… I love you too."

* * *

**FIN**


	7. Chapter 7

**_It's KakaSaku Week Baby!_**

**_Day 7 (Saturday 7_****_th_****_ June)_**

**_Vacation_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters_**

* * *

Team Kakashi (version 2) headed out. Taking to the trees they ran. The team naturally split into two's. Naruto and Sasuke, Sai and Tenzou and at the rear Sakura and Kakashi.

"I'm not sure whether to love or hate Baa-Chan for forcing us to take this vacation leave together, 'ttebayo!

"Well there are other people I'd rather spend time with than you too, Diickless"

"Stop talking about my dick Sai! dattebayo"

"You're too loud, Usuratonkachi"

"TEME!"

"You would think that age would age them, ne Sakura?"

"And Kaka-Sensei, don't think you and Sakura-Chan will be sharing a room, I'm still traumatised from hearing you two moaning and stuff from the next room on our last mission. Dattebayo!"

"NARUUUUUUUUUTOOOO! SHAANAAROOO!"

And as Naruto sailed towards the hotel at the force of Sakura's fists, Team Kakashi travelled the rest of the way in companionable silence happy to be all together in a time of peace.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**_A/N: So this the final KakaSaku week prompt, and I just couldn't resist a little Team love with implied KakaSaku. Also Sai and Tenzou are there because I love them!_**


End file.
